


Why Kurt Hummel HATES Werewolf Stories

by grlnxtdr29



Series: Klaine Wolves [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Exactly what the title says!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946704
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Why Kurt Hummel HATES Werewolf Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little preview of my Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza! Check it out on Tumbler beginning October 1st!

**Why Kurt Hummel HATES Werewolf Stories**

  
  
“Please tell me that’s not another werewolf movie?” Kurt asked as he entered the Warbler’s Commons for their weekly Friday Night Movie Marathon, his voice dripping with contempt as he saw the video playing on the massive flat screen TV.

“It’s _The Howling,_ ” Jeff replied, not looking away from the screen. “It’s a classic. What’s your problem with werewolf movies, anyway?”

Kurt let out a delicate snort. “They’re just so unrealistic!”

David laughed a little at that. “Yeah, cause werewolves aren’t real.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Blaine on one of the couches. He put his earbuds in and opened his book, ignoring the movie completely. After _The Howling,_ they put on _Fright Night II,_ and Kurt actually pulled out his earbuds and closed the book to watch.

“So, werewolf movies are unrealistic, but vampire movies are okay?” Nick questioned when the second film had finished. Kurt just shrugged.

“It’s not just werewolf movies,” Kurt said. “Werewolf books are just as bad. And don’t even get me started on fanfiction! Do these people even know how pack structure works?”

Several pairs of eyes were staring at him. “You seem to be an expert, so tell us what’s wrong with werewolf stories?” David demanded.

Kurt let out a snort. “Fine! First off, the movies always get the graphics wrong. The way they depict a werewolf shifting is physiologically impossible. Bones and tissue would snap and rip apart if that was how the transition worked. And what is with all the slimy liquid flowing off the body during the shift? Just ew!”

No one answered as he went on. “But that’s only the half of it! All those so called romance novels and fanfictions talking about The Alpha male searching out a submissive omega mate is just a bunch of bull! In a true wolf pack, there is an Alpha pair. Generally the Alpha Female chooses the strongest Alpha Male to mate with, so they can produce healthy, strong pups, but in some packs, the Alphas are siblings, or even two males that have, for one reason or another, been forced out of other packs and have to form their own. In those rare occasions when there are two Alpha males, they find a surrogate female to mate with.”

“And just how do you know so much about wolves?” Thad asked.

Kurt shrugged, picking up his book and beginning to read again. “My mother was a biologist. She spent years researching wolf packs in the region.”

“You never told me that about your mom,” Blaine said, watching his best friend. He could see the tension in Kurt’s shoulders that he knew meant the paler boy was holding something in.

“It’s never come up in conversation,” He said, still staring at his book, but Blaine could see the tear in the corner of his eye that he fought hard not to let fall.

…

_Two and a half weeks later_

“Hey Kurt! Blaine! Wait up!” Nick called out as they were walking to the parking lot after Warbler practice, heading to the Lima Bean for their weekly coffee-not-a-date.

“What’s up?” Blaine asked, turning towards his friend.

“You guys know Jeff’s birthday is Saturday, right?”

“Yeah?” Kurt said.

“Well, I’m setting up a surprise party for Saturday night, and I want you two to be there!”

Blaine grinned. “Of course I’ll be there!”

Kurt frowned. “Sorry, I can’t make it. Have a family thing this weekend.”

“Oh come on, Kurt!” Blaine teased. “That’s what you said last month when Wes called for a Warbler bonding game night. And the month before, when David’s dad got that promotion and treated the Warblers to a pizza party to celebrate. Can’t you get out of it for one night?”

“Believe me, I wish I could, but it’s an important family tradition. I can’t miss it.”

…

_Three weeks and a couple of days later_

“So what is this sacred family tradition?” Blaine asked, sitting in the chair at Kurt’s desk in the auburn haired boy’s dormroom, watching as he packed his overnight bag.

Kurt just shrugged. “It’s not really that big a deal. My family owns a cabin near Lake Cody. We go up there and hang out and watch the local wolf pack.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide. “Really? That would be cool. Maybe I could go with you sometime?”

Kurt’s head jerked up. “No!” Blaine was startled by the fear in the other boy’s voice. Kurt took a calming breath. “Sorry, I just meant it might not be safe for you. The wolves are used to us being there, but I don’t know how they’d react to an outsider. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt. You understand, right?”

Blaine studied his best friend, knowing Kurt wasn’t telling him the truth, but not knowing what about. “Oh. Well yeah, I guess I understand. Have fun!”

Kurt gave him an awkward smile. “Thanks.”

Blaine glanced at his watch. “Oh, gosh, I’m late! I promised Trent I’d tutor him in calculus!”

…

Blaine sat in his car near Lake Cody later that evening, wondering why he was here. So Kurt had lied to him about something. It wasn’t like it was that big a deal. Maybe he was just embarrassed about some silly family tradition he didn’t want Blaine to know about.

Why couldn’t Blaine just accept that fact and move on? As Blaine got out of his car and moved into the woods towards where he had seen Kurt pull off the main road, he noticed the moon just beginning to peak over the horizon. The sun hadn’t even fully set yet. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that there was a full moon tonight.

Come to think of it, Kurt’s mystery family get-togethers always seemed to happen on the full moon, even if it was mid week. Blaine paused mid-step. The thought that filled his mind was so ludicrous, he almost laughed it off. Sure he was insane to think that Kurt might actually be a werewolf? Was that why he hated werewolf movies and stories?

“Get a grip, Anderson! Kurt is _not_ a werewolf!” he muttered to himself.

Shaking his head, he began trekking through the woods once more, but had only gone about twenty feet when a sound brought him to a halt once more. A low growl seemed to reverberate through Blaine’s spine. He turned slowly towards the sound, fear and dread filling him as he came face to face with a large dark grey wolf.

The animal was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, as the low growl continued to rumble from the creature's throat.

“Nice doggy!” Blaine said, slowly raising his hands to show he was harmless. “I’m not going to hurt you! Please have the same consideration!”

“Luna!” a familiar voice called out from close behind Blaine. Kurt spoke harshly in a language Blaine didn’t understand, but the wolf seemed to. It stopped growling, and dropped to its belly, letting out a little whine. “Go back to the hunt, Luna! Now!” The wolf let out a little yip, and then ran off.

Blaine lowered his hands and turned to face his friend. 

“What are you doing here, Blaine?” Kurt asked, sounding wary.

“I…” He couldn’t think of one plausible excuse for his presence, and didn’t think Kurt would believe a lie. The pale boy let out a little sigh.

“I told you it might be dangerous. Luna might have attacked you if I hadn’t come along.”

“Thank you for saving me. What language was that you were speaking?”

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. “Shoshone. My mother taught me how to speak it, along with French. You’re lucky, Luna is young. She probably wouldn’t have hurt you too badly, at least not on purpose. The younger wolves are on a practice hunt tonight.”

Blaine studied the taller boy. “How do you know so much about the wolves, and what they are doing?”

Kurt sighed again. “I really wish you hadn’t come tonight, Blaine. Any other night, I might have brought you out and introduced you to the pack, or at least half of the pack, anyway. The natural wolves. But tonight the rest of the pack is here, and it’s too late.”

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. “Why is it too late, and what do you mean by the natural wolves?”

Kurt’s lips turned up in what should have been a smile, but seemed off to the curly haired boy. “It’s the full moon, Blaine, and I’ve been fighting my nature around you for months. I’ve wanted to stake a claim on you since the moment we met, to put my scent on you so the others would know you are mine.”

“What are you talking about, Kurt?”

“I can’t hold him back, anymore, Blaine. He wants you. I want you!” The last words were shouted on an inhuman howl, as the form of his best friend seemed to shimmer as a moonbeam broke through the trees and caught the pale boy in its light.

Blaine’s eyes went round with shock and disbelief as the distortion around Kurt shifted, and changed shape. Suddenly, instead of a human boy, there was a large, red wolf standing just inches away from Blaine.

Blaine’s mind had barely comprehended what it had just witnessed when the creature lunged at Blaine, knocking him flat on his back, and powerful jaws latched onto his shoulder, biting down, piercing flesh, and causing Blaine to scream as pain filled him. It was too much for him, and the world faded to black.

…

_Two weeks later_

“Oh please! Not another werewolf movie!”

“Why not?” Wes asked. “Besides, it’s not technically a werewolf movie.”

“No, it’s worse,” Kurt said. “It’s _Twilight!_ As much as I love looking at Taylor Lautner and fantasize about letting him deflower me in a meadow of lilacs, there is no excuse for the horror of this film!”

“I agree with Kurt,” Blaine piped up. “Werewolf movies are so unrealistic.”

“Oh for pete’s sake!” David shouted. “There are no such things as werewolves!

Blaine shared a secret smile with his new boyfriend. “Whatever you say, David.”


End file.
